Into The Muggle House
by hermioneG89
Summary: An attack upon Hogwarts from DeathEaters,makes every1 go in2 bunkersw/the most(un)likely people!W/Dumbledore going2die,the students will have2move,&go2a regular muggle HS,&live among muggles.Will romance bloom between Liv(Mione)&Joshua(Draco)?


****

Into the Muggle House

By: HermioneG89

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except things you don't recognize, and the plot.

Disclaimer: Sugarcult, Linkin Park, Papa Roach, System of a Down and other bands, that I forgot to mention heehawed, I'm so retarded. *= purple. Girls are red, boys are blue, and together make purple!! coughsexcough

"ATTACK!!!!!!! ATTACK IN THE SCHOOL!!!! DEATH EATERS!!" Professor McGonagall screeched into the now silent Great hall; then: noisy, yet peaceful. now, chaotic. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice rose above yelling and screaming. "Everyone into the bunkers. Slytherin and Gryffindor in bunker 1 with Professor's Snape and McGonagall, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in bunker 2 with Professor's Flitwick and Sprout. Quickly, and the remaining staff come with me, and please hurry everyone." Dumbledore turned and walked quickly out of a secret door, with the other professor's following him. 

"Why do we always have to be with Slytherin?" Ron asked, throwing his head back, looking at the enchanted ceiling. Which right now, was filled with balls of fire, and shots of red and green coming from the different sides. 

"Ron," Harry said, "We are because Dumbledore want to improve 'interhouse relationships'"

"Ron, Harry, this isn't the place nor time to be discussing being with another house, we a under attack and we are probably in very deep, deep trouble." Hermione said exasperated. 

"Come on students, no talking. Let's do this in a orderly fashion, or points will be taken off your house. No exceptions." Professor Snape said looking directly into the Golden Trio's direction, but to their surprise, turned his head to look at the Silver Group. (Draco Malfoy's groupies.) Malfoy just sneered back. "Get into your pairs, and let's get a move on!" Snape said 

"Poor 'Mione" Ron and Harry thought. 

The partners:

Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy well duh!

Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasly

Ron Weasly/ Blaise Zambini

Gregory Goyle/ Vincent Crabbe

Pansy Parkinson/ Seamus Finnigan

Dean Thomas/ Millicent Bullstrode

and others

And into the bunkers they go! Following Professor's Snape and McGonagall the students looked around, trying to remember where they were going. They were not allowed to know, if a death eater took capture of them, and used vertisurem. Draco and Hermione just kept on glaring, or sneering and smirking at different intervals in Draco's case, at each other. Harry and Ron were try to say "it's going to be fine" to her, telepathically, but to no avail. Harry then settled to checking out Ginny, with Ron glaring into his back, trying to burn holes into it. Finally, the group of grumbling Gryffindor's, and sly Slytherins's, trying to hide their "happiness", reached bunker 1. 

"Let's Go!" yelled Professor Snape, "We are almost there." 

Upon reaching the hell hole, they would be living in for a while, all the students sighed, including the Slytherin's. The place they were staying: The Divination room. * a/n: teehee I'm so evil to them all teehee : )* Conjuring up sleeping, a kettle, some fire, an air conditioner, some curtains and pillows, some rubber sheets for Neville (can you guess why?), a shower with a curtain, and female, uh, necessities, Professor McGonagall had something to say to everyone. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for those of you that hold, how shall I put this, grudges against each other, you will have to sleep next to your partner, stay with them at all times, etc." As she said this, the professor looked over at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco, but then again at Pansy and Seamus who were looking quite cuddly on one of the fluffy chairs. She quickly transfigured it into…. BIRTHCONTROL PILLS!! No, she didn't. She transfigured it into a bucket of ice cold water, with the two uhhemm, acquaintances in it. "There will be no purple* of any kind while we are here, UNDERSTAND EVERYONE?!?!?!" Snape bellowed. 


End file.
